


In A Bind

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Magically Bonded, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Loki crashes Jane's wedding to another Midgardian and thought it was fun to kiss her when the priest declares it so... Only to discover that Frigga's magic has made it that he and Jane are now bound until she dies.





	In A Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little drabble for the Lokane shippers like myself.

**In a Bind**

Frustrated, Jane tried to hurry on ahead of the man/god thing chasing her, from her passionate exit from the restaurant. Unfortunately, she was back in London, in October and it was miserable. Trust her bad luck, she fumed as the moisture fell in heavy drops out of the cold night sky. This was definitely normal weather and not the magical storm her... No, she would not think on him. She _dumped_ him! 

How, how had her life gone so wrong? First of all, why New Mexico? Why had Odin banished Thor in America? Why not to Finland or Austria or the Arctic Tundra? Secondly, why did the blond hunk have to have such a  mischievous (adopted) brother? Thirdly, why did said brother literally have to crash on top of her groom at the wedding once she'd recovered the pieces of her broken heart to settle with Mr. Normal, at the specific moment the Priest said:  _ You may now kiss your bride _ ? Fourthly: Why did he have to bloody well kiss her? 

Surely he’d known that the sorcery Frigga bestowed upon him would see it as a binding contract. 

They'd just had their first 'Date!' when he said something about how he was not surprised his brother had not come down to rescue his lady fair. Briefly, she witnessed the flicker of a smirk grace his lips. That was when she threw down the napkin, stood up, glared coldly down her nose at him and rushed out of the restaurant without a backwards glance tottering on her heels along the way. 

Now she was trying her hardest to run on the cold uneven wet London pavements. Huffing in disgust and rolling her eyes as her ' _husband_ ' seemingly could not take the hint. For some reason only known to himself he'd dashed after her at, ironically, lightening speed, yelling for her to stop and talk it over. It was not until a friendly looking taxi driver stopped and wound down his window that she had to acknowledge what had actually happened on this worst weekend of her so-far crappy life: "Is this man bothering you?" he asked. 

Breathing deeply she willed herself to remain calm as she replied: "Unfortunately, he's my husband, so I kinda signed up for this!" 

The taxi man arched an eyebrow as he looked at the couple as the man had caught up. "Ah," the man grinned asserting his charm, his mind whirring with all the possibilities this opportunity had presented to him: "Thank you, good sir, please do escort my dear precious wife and I to our Hotel."

"Wife?" the cabbie asked. "Who are ya, exactly, you seem familiar."

"Hotel, sir," the husband snapped.

The cabbie turned his attention to the peeved woman as the husband wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. Briefly, he looked at her, awaiting her response. She nodded slightly, grimacing as she did so, and the man sighed: "Get in," he said. Silently and surreptitiously, the cabbie observed them through his viewing mirror, watching out for any sign the wife was abused. Arching an eyebrow as the elegantly dressed and posh-looking man opened the door of the car. 

"Your chariot awaits Lady Jane," he smirked. 

Once in the car the cabbie turned and asked where their hotel was, even more shocked at the husband's answer, the driver turned around and did his job. 

"So, darling," the husband purred to the irate woman next to him, "how does it feel to be Mrs Loki Laufeyson?" The man screeched his cab to a halt at the name. "Anything the matter?" Loki said coldly tilting his head wondering if he should kill the insolent Midgardian. Quivering in his seat the cabbie shook his head. 

"My god!" the cabbie grimaced - he'd seen the chaos this stranger could do on the news. 

"Close," Loki replied, "and if you want to carry on in your humble profession I would get my wife and I to our hotel where we can consummate and conjugate our nuptials - unless you desire..." the cabman continued to tremble in his seat. "...instant death for your inability to drive?"

"My bloody god..." he squealed in abject terror as Loki managed to get the car to drive itself to the hotel in double quick time without crashing into other vehicles. 

Once at the hotel Loki smirked and stepped out of the car offering his hand to Jane, she accepted only to save this man's life. Her body tensing in anticipation for what was to come for their belated consummation.

"Thank you for the use of your vehicle, good sir," Loki smirked as his cane tapped on the floor.

"... Wouldn't wanna be in 'is shoes when Thor finds out!" he managed to say when the couple were secure in their room. 

It was only when he got home did the cabbie realize neither had paid him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will continue this as it is meant to just be a fun little drabble. I do like Loki and Jane though.


End file.
